


Take whatever you need

by AgusVedder



Series: Torn and Frayed Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Canon Divergence, Episode: s08e10 Torn and Frayed, M/M, Season 8 canon divergence, Smut, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Cas goes to Bobby's cabin, looking for help to find Samandriel, but the only thing that he founds is Dean, sleeping. And he sucks trying not to wake him up.





	1. Take whatever you need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is the very first part of the season 8 canon divergence I wrote. I just couldn't accept Dean and Cas not falling in love in canon that season (I know, they do, but not this way) Purgatory is, really, so very obvious.   
> So after this there's gonna be one fic per episode (where Castiel was, of course) until season finale.  
> I hope you enjoy it, like I enjoyed writing it, <3 .

“Take whatever you need”

Why does that phrase keeps resonating inside his head?

_Take whatever you need._

Why can’t he remember?

Probably not important. The memory is beginning to fade anyways.

_I gotta find Samandriel, and I need Dean. He’s what I need._

 

Cas materialized in front of him. He knew the brothers were in Bobby’s cabin, but now Dean was the only one there, and sleeping, profundly, only in a tee and boxer briefs. An enjoyable sight, really. Sam was probably hiking in the woods. Lots of times Cas went looking for them and he only found Dean there, drinking beer, or watching some show about natural predators, or about the depths of the ocean.

Cas smiled then, finding funny how “Macho”(How Sam says) Dean used to act sometimes, when all he wanna do is eating pie, watch Animal Planet and read Batman comic books. From time to time, Cas stare at him for hours in his invisible form, and sometimes his vessel’s heart swells a little when he sees a particular vulnerable smile on Dean’s lips. It’s a shame he keeps that beautiful smile just for himself. He always looks so angry. It’s sad.

He didn’t know how many time passed since he got here, but he is still in the same position, silent, waiting for Dean to wake up. Dean once told him that he needed his “Four hours”, and Cas knew by watching humanity for eons, that human body needs more than that to function properly. He tried to argue with Dean about this once he caught him sleeping in a chair with a book on his hands. “You need 8 hours of sleep a day, Dean” he said to him, and he replied with anger “No time for that, Cas, I’m saving lives here!”. Cas made him even angrier with his answer. “And what about your life, Dean?”. He slammed the motel room door behind him, leaving behind a worried Cas and an amused Sam. “You fight like an old married couple” He said to Cas. He has no clue what that means. But anyways, Cas wanted to let him sleep.

So he stood there, willing to intervene only if Dean had a nightmare. He took more nightmares than he could count off of his dreams. And he’ll do that for eternity if he sticks around enough to do so. No one should be dreaming about depths of hell and agonizing screams.

Dean moved a little, the matress sinking down under his weight. He looked so peaceful, Cas could hear the beat of his heart, slow and steady. It was one of the countless relaxed naps Cas was there to appreciate. He could watch him forever.

Suddenly, Dean moved again and the bed made a noise. Cas shifted the weight of his body from one foot to the other, looking at him, head to the side and furrowed eyebrows. Dean’s heartbeat fastened, imperceptible to the human ear, but he could percieve it. Cas was observing how his chest went up and down, and up and down, fastening the pace. Dean inhaled and when he exhaled, Cas heard a choked sound.

“Hmm” Dean groaned.

Was Dean in pain?

That’s when he felt it, like a tingling in his hands that moved fast like molten lava to his chest. Longing. Coming from Dean- He was dreaming about him.

Cas moved slowly next to the bed, walking quietly not to wake Dean up with his footsteps on the wooden floor, and squatted there, next to his face.

His breathings were heavier and heavier with each second. Cas was ilogically nervous, he wanted Dean to sleep peacefully and didn’t appreciate to be the source of his bad dreams.

“Cas” Dean whispered, breathing out loud, and moved his hand to his crotch, rubbing the tent that was growing bigger on his boxers. Cas followed the hand movement and his eyes went big. Automatically looked otherside. He swallowed hard. He could just disappear, but the sound of his wings will wake him up. Not an option. His pants were starting to feel uncomfortable and tight, and he felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the weather. Dean moaned again and Cas breathed deep. He was beginning to lose control of his vessel. It was weird. He never felt so many human emotions, and this was surprisingly physical. He looked down at his own crotch, and his dick twitched in his pants. He bit his lip. His arousal was undeniable. But Dean was sleep. It wasn’t right. He looked up at Dean’s face again and froze. Dean had his eyes opened. And was looking at him.

“You’re here” Dean whispered, his eyes shining with affection, amazed “I missed you so much”

Cas swallowed hard again “Dean...”

“Shhh” Dean shut him up and closed the space between them, licking from bottom to top Cas’s half opened lips.

Cas squeezed his eyes, closed tight “Let me enjoy this before you leave me again” Dean expressed softly, eyelids half opened.

Cas now could hear both heartbeats, Dean’s and his, rapidly pumping on their chests. The tension was almost tangible, and althought Cas was surprised about what was happening, he wasn’t strong enough to pretend he didn’t wished this for years.

Cas opened his eyes, and watched as Dean licked his lips, inches from his own. So he impulsively kissed him, chastely, like he should years ago. Like he desired all this time. Then pulled back, afraid of Dean’s reaction. He observed his face, eyes filled with concern, but only found eyes closed, furrowed brows and a tiny smile in those beautiful pink lips. That private smile.

“Come here” Dean said finally, grabbing Cas’s tie, pulling him impossibly closer, He kissed him like his air depended on it. Maybe it did. Cas was so confused, but so content and unbelievably happy at the same time. How many years did he buried inside of him his desire and his immense ilogic want for this human? He wanted him more than heaven, more than his own existence.

Damp lips and tongues sliding against each other. Definitely was even _better_ than heaven. Dean let go of the tie and grabbed a handful of coat, throwing Cas foward, making an implicit request for him to jump on the bed.

He obliged, climbing on top of Dean, their mouths never letting go of each other in the process.

“Oh Cas, I love this" Dean said between sloppy kisses and Cas’ heart took a turn inside his chest. He couldn't hide his erection anymore, and he didn't care actually. He was kissing _Dean_. The man who never give up on him. The man who searched for him through purgatory for a year. Dean Winchester. Who he let down letting go of his hand.

Dean's lips left his, and slided down his throat.

Cas eyes were closed tight in pleasure, and moaned louder than he intended when Dean moved his hips up, rubbing their groins together.

“Dean..” Cas whispered as the man under him sucked his neck hard “… are you okay with this?”

Dean huffed a laugh, and kissed him briefly “I _want_ you to touch me" said, licking Cas bottom lip “Touch me, Cas” He grabbed one of Cas' hands that was resting on a side of his head and moved it under his black tee. Cas was startled. Dean’s skin was warm and softer than it looked. His fingertips skimmered around a specially large scar next to his belly button.

Dean breathed out hard “Wraith", noticing how he was lingering around the lump.

Cas directed his eyes to his face, just as Dean grabbed his hand again, moving it slowly but determined to his throbbing cock.

Cas felt everything. Dean's faltering breathing, the soft hairs at the base, the perfect noises he made, little whimpers as he grabbed his dick.

“Yes" Dean closed his eyes, as he showed Cas how to jerk him off.

Cas couldn't believe what was going on. Dean’s agitated breathings in and out, how good it felt to be rubbing his erection against his leg while he touched him. He didn't knew how humans aren't doing this all hours of the day.

Suddenly Dean moved a bit, taking Cas hand off his cock “Too many clothes” He said, pushing him gently to the other side of the bed, and as he landed on his back, Dean straddled his hips and smiled, looking down at Cas, who was amazed and so humanely nervous. Cas bit his bottom lip and Dean leaned foward to kiss him briefly but unbelievable hot.

“I really like the way you… kiss me" Cas said, a soft blush rose up his neck, while Dean unbuttoned his shirt.

“You better" Dean replied, sliding his hands inside the shirt, caressing tan and lean skin.

Cas was overwhelmed. He never felt like this before. And he lived for millions of years. Even before humans were created. Even before this particular human was sent to hell and he was entrusted to rescue him. Before he fell for him, in every immaginable way.

He gasped for air as Dean pinched one of his nipples, flashing a cocky smile. The man on top grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off in one quick movement, the creak of his ass moving back and forth over Cas’ dick.

“Dean" Cas fingertips reached his chest, and touched him almost fragile “You're beautiful” expressed, breathless.

Dean observed him for a second, not believing what his ears heard, then leaned foward and kissed him again, licking the roof of his mouth, almost desperate. With a little bit of help of the man on top of him he could get out of his shirt, coat and trenchcoat, and just as Dean began to undone his pants, Cas stopped him.

“Wait… I've never...” he hesitated. The closer of a situation like this was when he kissed Meg, but, honestly? That was more of an impulse than anything else. He didn't really desired her “I've never done anything like this before" Not even with Daphne. She never preassured him and he didn’t wanted to do this with her.

“I know, Cas" Dean smiled softly, and leaned foward again to drop a little kiss on the corner of his lips “I will take care of you … I will fuck you so good..”

Cas groaned, throwing his hips up and his head back in pleasure. Dean moaned quietly and went back to the task, undoing first Cas belt and the pants later.

Cas bit his bottom lip, it was endearing to watch the heat in his beloved eyes, the hungry way in which he observed his borrowed body. He never thought this could actually happen. He felt countless times the strong longing coming from Dean, sometimes they were even in the same room. But he never thought the longing meant passion. He tought it was just need for help.

And now, Dean was undressing him, observing him, biting his lips with his eyebrows furrowed tight.

As soon as Cas's pants, underwear and shoes hit the floor Dean began his journey up his body, dropping damp kisses everywhere, his knees, his inner tighs and Cas opened his legs insctintively.

“Wow, look at you" Dean breathed out, reaching Cas's dick and licking it once, making him whimper “So hot"

It felt so amazing, he didn't even have words for what it felt like.

Dean took him entirely in his mouth and sucked him enthusiastically, completely gave in into the task.

Cas grabbed his own hair tight, and looked at the wooden ceiling, mouth opened in a silent scream, feeling how Dean's tongue moved around his cock, up and down, and around again. Dean caressed his inner thighs even closer and closer to his ass. And Cas allowed him. He trusted Dean with his life.

He couldn't place if it was the new feelings or the unbearable pleasure. He looked down and surprised himself again. This was actually happening. Dean wanted to kiss him, and caress him, and have sex with him. After all. He didn't deserve it.

“Dean" he called, and his green eyes looked back at him, with his dick still in his mouth . Cas moaned at the sight and reached for his cheek, stroking a cheekbone with his thumb. Dean looked so beautiful. So content and not angry at all. “Dean i wanna kiss you" As good as that could feel, he needed to feel Dean pressed against his body, head to toe. In the journey up his body Dean kept kissing every bit of skin he could find, and when he reached his lips, Cas discovered Dean had took off his underwear. Their erections touched and a goosebump ran through Dean’s body.

“Oh Dean… you're so soft" He finally allowed himself to touch him. He put both his hands in his back and slipped them down, painfully slow.

“Yes baby, just like that" Dean closed his eyes frowning.

Cas felt the globe of his ass under his palms and squeezed, barely at first but as he was rewarded by Dean's hips rolling with his, their dicks sliding and how amazing Dean moaned, hands tightening again, teasing.

“Cas...” Dean whispered close to his lips “Cas… I wanna fuck you”

Cas looked at him with his eyes opened big, and licked his lips, nodding “Yeah..” He cleared his throat “I- I want that too...”

Dean stopped moving for a second and looked deep into his blues, looking for something like uncertainty, but didn’t find any “Okay...” He managed to say with cracked voice.

Cas kept caressing his ass slowly while Dean moved to a side, to find something on the bedside table. A little plastic bottle.

“Okay” Dean repeated, opening it with a loud click, and he poured a generous amount of cold gel over his trembling fingers.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked him, grabbing his wrist and keeping his hand still

“I’m just so...” He breathed deep, filling his lungs “I’m fine” He close the space between them again and kissed him, slowly, licking and biting his bottom lip, almost reverent and filled with passion.

Cas remembered Dean beaten expression _“Did you not trust me?”_

“I _do_ trust you, Dean” Cas lifted his head to lock his mouth with Dean’s again “Do it” He pulled back to whisper.

“Okay” Dean said after the long kiss ended “I will do this good for you” He began his journey down, kissing tanned and soft skin, making Cas’s beating heart go completely crazy. He reached his dick and swallowed whole. Cas watched every move, how the head of his cock disappeared between Dean’s plumped pink lips, the adoration in his eyes. The tickling but pleasured sensation when Dean sucked his balls into his mouth, gently but filthy. The overwhelming feeling when one of Dean’s fingers pushed inside of him, the sudden discomfort masked by Dean’s tongue around his cock. He absolutely knew what he was doing. Eventually it began to feel different, warm and good. Cas’ body adjusted at the intrusion, and when Dean looked at him, with his eyebrows up in question, he nodded, giving him permission to keep going.

Dean pushed a second slick finger and Cas moaned. The pain and pleasure didn’t felt bad, at all. After all he _is_ an angel of the lord, and he fought more wars than he can count, he's used to pain. But this felt amazing, both feelings mixed and it was great.

“Dean!” He yelled when the fingers inside him touched his prostate.

Dean stop sucking his cock to drop little kisses on his thighs, his pelvis, any stretch of skin he could find while he fucked Cas with his fingers coated in lube “I know, baby, we’re almost there”

Cas groaned, eyes half closed but locked with Dean’s who kept kissing and licking his skin. Dean moved his hips to press his hard cock against the sheets and whimpered.

“Dean… come on” Cas demanded, fucking himself on Dean’s fingers “Please”

Dean added a third finger and Cas lost his mind. He closed his eyes for a second and a tiny tear ran down his cheek, as he felt Dean’s fingers on his ass, fucking him mercyless, stretching him impossibly wide.

“Dean…” Cas looked at him, who climbed over his body again.

“I need _you_ ” Dean said to him, his lips touching the angel’s, his eyes suddenly watering “Don’t ever leave me again”

Cas’s gaze went back and forth between his beautiful green eyes “I won’t” He grabbed his face and kissed him softly “Never again” He closed his eyes for a second and a pang of hurt crossed his chest. He could see perfectly Dean’s desperate face while he offered his hand and the utter hurt when he let go of it. He will never hurt Dean that way again.

Dean let go a single tear and suddenly, he transformed. Grabbed the back of Cas’s knees and pulled them up, over his shoulders. Cas gasped, surprised at how his human manhandled him.

Dean poured more lube, this time on his dick, and stroked himself once, to be completly slick. Without hesitation, directed his gaze at Cas’s blue eyes and, lining his dick on his hole, pushed foward.

Cas didn’t knew that this kind of pleasure could be possible. His eyes refused to stop watering as Dean pushed more and more inside of him. It was all agitated breathings and opened mouths. Both looked at each other, eyes sparkling with devotion. When Dean was fully set inside him, Cas moved, desperate, gaining a moan from the beautiful human over him.

“Fuck me” Cas demanded, looking directly into his eyes and Dean lost it.

He moved his hips slowly at first, in and out, his cock squeezed by Cas’s welcoming wet hole.

“This feels so… real" Dean whispered, confused, and the sweat in his neck made his head tickle.

“Kiss me” Cas grabbed Dean’s head, pulling him for a dirty wet kiss. Dean moaned inside his mouth and snapped. He fucked him hard and fast, undoing Cas with every thrust. The only thing that could be heard was the slap of skin on skin, the desperate moaning of both men and the wooden headboard banging the wall. Dean placed his head on the crook of Cas’s neck and left him there while his hips moved back and forth, his hands caressing the back of his thighs, and Cas grabbed him by the hair, overwhelmed with all the things he was experiencing. He pleasure was unbearable and Cas couldn’t take it anymore. He came with a cry all over Dean’s chest, slicking the space between their bodies. Dean fucked him through his orgasm, hard and fast, breathing heavy by the exhertion, and within a few seconds, he came too, biting Cas’s neck, panting, and let go of his legs, exhausted.

Minutes looked like hours. The sweat and come was drying between their bodies, but neither of them made an effort to move. Cas was caressing Dean’s short hair, up and down. Maybe the sexual excitation was beginning to fade, but the adoration? That was still there. Cas was thrilled. He never had the guts to admit it to himself, but he wanted this for years. He never met a more beautiful, nervewrecking and sexy soul as Dean Winchester’s. And he wanted him from the moment he saw him in hell. Torn apart, and dismembered. Even then he tought he was the most beautiful human he even seen.

“It’s gonna be such a bummer when I wake up” Dean mumbled, moving to a more comfortable position on top of him, his dick sliding out.

Cas moved back a little, missing the fill on his ass, and looked at him, squinting, confused “What?”

Dean nodded “Yeah, another one of this dreams and I’ll fall in love with you” He smirked. One his private smiles.

Cas was petrified at Dean’s words. Fall in Love? …. Dream? His hand stopped moving on his hair.

“Dean… you’re not dreaming” He stated, carefully “This is real”

Dean laughed, throwing his head back “’Course” He barked. Suddenly his smile disappeared, and his eyes opened big. He hesitated before lifting a hand to touch Cas’s stubble and then covered his mouth with the same hand. He threw himself back, and fell to the floor, hitting his back with a loud thump. Cas winced and quickly sat on the bed.

“Dean… are you..?” He asked him.

“Fucking hell” He mumbled, and stood up fast. Covered his face with his hands and then looked down, noticing he was naked “Shit!” He grabbed the wrinkled sheet on the foot of the bed and covered himself. Cas was so confused, and naked and wet.

“What’s happening?” Cas wondered, looking at Dean with his head cocked to a side.

“This isn’t a dream” Dean realized, observing his hands, moving his fingers, then pointed at the bed “Cas, we just...” Dean looked at Cas’s lean body, the freckle over his right nipple, his sinful hipbones, and he bit his lip when his gaze reached Cas’s dick, resting on his pelvis, not entirely sleep.

“I know, I was there” Cas smiled not quite meaning it “I think I'll leave now” He sat on the bed, avoiding Dean’s gaze and looking for his clothes on the floor.

Dean smacked himself on the forehead, and bit the inside of his cheek “Don’t...” He closed his eyes tight “Don’t go… please”

Cas looked up at him, displaying his very famous puppy eyes “Why are you so scared?”

Dean squatted on the floor, at Cas’s level, who was still naked, and didn’t made the effort to cover himself yet “Cas… I thought I was dreaming” He denied with his head “I woke up a couple of times dreaming about you and it felt real, too real… if you know what I mean” Dean said, suddenly aware of the dried cum on his chest. He grabbed the discarded shirt at his feet and tried to clean it, uselessly.

Cas rolled his eyes and touched him on the forehead. All the discomfort disappeared in a fraction of a second, the dry cum, the soreness in his muscles. Not to talk about the refractory period.

“Thanks” Dean displayed a small smile, that fell almost automatically “Cas I… I’m sorry”

“Why are you sorry?” He asked, honestly _Why? Why is this falling apart now?_

“I didn’t mean this to be this way...” Dean explained “I imagined something different”

“You did?” Cas asked full of wonder. He noticed the stiff position in Dean's shoulders and the way he bit his lip, painfully white around it's teeth.

“Dean, we don't need to talk about this now, It's fine"

Dean blushed and nodded, relieved. Cas' chest felt like it was kicked by a horse. His human looked adorable.

Dean cleared his throat loudly “So… why are you here?” he said, looking for his underwear on the floor, changing the chick-flick subject, masking the awkwardness.

Cas furrowed his brows “actually… I need your help with something”

Dean put his boxers on and finally dropped the sheet that covered his waist down “Anything…”

Cas looked down, he was still naked. Was that why Dean was behaving so nervous? While Dean grabbed his pants from the floor, Cas stood up and in a fraction of a second he was fully dressed again.

Dean turned around and looked at him, up and down.

“Hey, that's cheating" Dean pointed at him in a informal warning.

Cas tilted his head to the side and nodded “…sorry" he said, and loosened the knot on his tie a little, to take it out.

“No!” Dean crossed the space between them, his bare chest moving with every breath “Leave it" He smiled and tightened the knot again, his fingers brushing Cas' softly.

Cas breathed deep, Dean's scent was intoxicating and hard to ignore. His eyes green as grass but stained with a miniature golden constellation.

“You were saying?” Dean insisted, walking back to grab a clean shirt from his duffle bag.

Cas cleared his throat “Right…Samandriel is missing and I suspect he's in great danger"

“Samandriel?... Oh! Alfie, the wiener in a stick kid?” He remembered him from the auction.

“He's not a kid… he's a powerful angel and he needs my help, I heard his distress call this morning and this seems like it will require talking… to people"

Dean rolled his eyes, and clicked his fingers, sliding his arms inside a red plaid “Okay… so where do we start?”

“I don't know" Cas’ eyes roamed around “Where's Sam?”

Dean barked a loud laugh “Hah, probably doing the same we were doing a couple of minutes ago" He spat and held his breath, in regret. 

Cas noticed the change in his attitude and let the comment go “Okay, I'll go get him then…”

Dean turned around and suddenly he was all-bussiness and bitterness again “Don't… if he wanted to be here, He'll be here” He said, frowning “Leave him out of this, we can do it alone, didn't we hunted that leviathan asses just the two uf us?"

Cas wasn't convinced but it didn't pry “Okay…”

Dean turned around and his eyes and words softened “We are Cas… You and me, we're enough" He smiled briefly at him and left the room.

Cas nodded, alone in the room, looked at the messy sheets and bit his lip “We're enough" He said to himself and followed Dean outside.

 

 

 


	2. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean accepts to help Castiel to find Samadriel, they are faced with a long road trip to Nebraska. 
> 
> This is the first part of "The Road Trip", which is what happens between the cabin scene and the hospital scene where Dean and Cas interview the burned man. Is kind of a coda and a filled gap.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! If you do LEAVE KUDOS AND A COMMENT!  
> (If you don't, there's no way I found out that you like it)

Dean got in the car and looked at the steering wheel for a couple minutes until he heard the click of the passenger door. Was he really awake?

“Thanks for accompaning me Dean, but I really believe that I should transport us” Cas said, frowning.

“I won’t leave my Baby in the middle of the woods...” He stated, sweaping his hand over the leather before starting the engine.

“But Dean, it’s a 14 hours drive and I can just...” He lifted two fingers in the air

“Maybe I want to do this drive, okay?” He looked at Cas, diving into his blue eyes, and softening his voice “I’ve driven more for nothing, so let me” He lowered his gaze, looking at Cas’ hand resting in the leather between them.

Cas nodded once, feeling the longing near him getting bigger and stronger for the second, and looked at the windshield. His fingers twitching with the urge to reach for Dean’s hand, to hold him “I capisce”

Dean took his phone out of his pocket. Sam haven’t call him yet. Nice. He rolled his eyes at the screen and put the phone back from where it came from.

Dean smirked at Cas’s answer, and pressed the accelerator, and pushed play on Metallica’s Black Album.

A couple aggresive songs passed before He started singing along.

 

_So close no matter how far_

_couldn’t be much more from the heart_

_forever trusting who we are_

_and nothing else matter_

 

Cas lost interest in the view, lured by Dean’s voice, sweet but rough, perfect for that song.

 

 _Never opened myself this way_  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Cas smiled. Beautiful lyrics, and hear them from Dean’s mouth didn’t exactly help with the emotion in his chest. He breathed and filled his vessel’s lungs. The pressure loosened a little, but not enough.

Dean noticed Cas’ eyes on his, and realized, Nothing Else Matter? too romantic for this context. And it didn’t help at all with the tension ‘cause they _just_ had sex.

Fuck. They just _had sex_. They _kissed_. Dean _fucked Cas_. _Behind the wheel is not a good time for a freak out._

 

He cleared his throat loudly to break the spell of Cas’s gaze “So, who snatched Heaven's most adorable angel?” He inquired, refusing to look Cas in the eye.

“Crowley” Cas said, voice flat

“That son of a bitch… what would he want?”

Cas moved in his sit, umconfortable “Information, I pressume”

Dean whistled “That bastard” He looked at Cas and his gaze roamed from the little curve on his top lip, to his sinful big thighs sprawled in the leather sit.

He swallowed hard “Nebraska, huh? Why can’t Crowley kidnap someone in damn Florida for once?”

Cas looked at him squinting “I don’t think Florida is an appropiate place for a demon, too much salt in the air” said, serious.

Dean glanced at him in desbelief, and then laughed hard, throwing his head back “I did not thought about that, man” He redirected his eyes to the road ahead.

Cas shot a shy smile and looked at his hands. Dean’s laughter did make him feel better, at least.

“So how is that you found out about him?”

Cas looked at his hands, and felt a little preassure in his right eye. He pressed his fingers over the bridge of his nose and the discomfort dissapeared.

“Cas? You okay?” Dean asked, worried, fuctuating his gaze between the road and his friend.

“I- I’m fine… I heard his distress call on angel radio this morning” He said, looking at Dean for a second, who had his eyebrows up and alert “Well… my penance, it's going well, and I thought it was time to turn it back on. I've been helping people, Dean”

Dean frowned “...Okay, good for you” He said, nodding.

They finally got off the wooden area and the view changed into a big opened field. Several plantations with sunflowers painted with yellow the entire horizon in which the sun was hiding already. He could sense they were already near to Sheridan City, Wyoming.

“We should get something for you to eat, Dean” Cas suggested “And maybe some place to sleep”

Dean avoided his eyes“I’m in for a bite, but a motel? of course not, I’ll keep driving”

Cas nodded, with the corner of his lips pulled down “Alright” then POOF. A rattle of wings and he was gone.

“What the hell?!” Dean yelled at the empty seat next to him, struggling to keep the car in the same lane “Cas!” He checked the back seat and found nothing. Cas was gone. And a huge empty hole opened in his chest. No. Cas wouldn’t leave him again. He promised.

He parked on the side of the road and took his phone out, dialing Cas’s number from memory “Come on, come on” He mumbled. Voicemail. “Shit” He leaned on the hood and put his head between his hands. Cas is so damn dramatic sometimes. He closed his eyes and interlocked his fingers together.

“Alright, Castiel, got your ears on? please come back, okay? I’ll eat whatever you want and sleep how many hours as you want, but come on dude, don’t ditch me like this, just… don’t” He prayed

“If you sleep for six hours I’ll be content” Cas said suddenly next to him, making Dean jump in surprise.

“Dammit, Cas! don’t scare a guy like that” He said with a hand on his chest “Why the hell did you left?” He faced him, so close their chests were almost touching.

“Dean, I won’t go hunting demons with someone who doesn’t wanna sleep, It’s too risky for you” He explained “...And for me too, of course”

Dean huffed “Fine!” He threw his hands in the air “We’ll find some place to sleep tonight” He looked at the sky, it was almost fully dark, in the distance he could almost spot some stars, and it started to feel the chill in the air.

“Get inside the car, you’ll get cold” Cas ordered, and Dean obliged, not wanting to provoke him anymore.

They drove in silence for two hours until they found a proper motel with room service.

 

 

The lovely reception girl, blonde, red full lips and a nice set of tits, wouldn't stop flirting with Dean since he got inside the office to book a room.

She leaned on the counter and showed off his clevage “So... two beds?” She said, pointing with his head at Cas, who was apparently distracted by a big map in the wall.

Dean opened his mouth to answer but Cas closed the space in an instant, grabbing Dean's waist and smiling at her without a hint of kindness.

“Just one bed, and a big one, he's a kicker" He winked awkwardly at the girl whose expression changed suddenly from flirty to surprised, and then sorry.

“Y- yes, of course" she said softly, turning around and grabbing a key “Room 217, guys, enjoy your stay" She smiled again, all bussiness, and shot a glare at Dean who was just as surprised as her.

“Thanks" Cas said, cold, took the keys from her hand and turned around, letting Dean standing there alone.

Cas reached the door, and sliding the key in the lock like any human would do, entered the blue and white room, just to be followed close by an angry Dean.

“The hell was that?” Dean demanded slamming the door with a kick.

“That’s what I wanna knowm Dean, what exactly was that?” Cas inquired, with his classic smitey face “Did you wanted to take that girl into bed? Am I interrupting your _sex_ night?” He spoke louder than usual.

Dean expression fell “What? No Cas that's not...”

“Then what?” He asked, aggresively taking a step foward “You can do whatever you please Dean, but I won't allow you to use me for your intercourse dream fantasies and then move on to a more apropiate female partner, okay? This is my body now, sorry If it's not what you expected"

Dean was speechless.

“What?” He finally could ask.

“You know what? I should leave" Cas said looking at the floor, still mad.

Dean closed the space between them and grabbed both his arms tight “Don't you fucking dare to disappear on me" He said, desperate “You promised! Stop trying to run away!”

Cas kept looking down and Dean moved his chin up, locking eyes together “You're not a damn fantasy, you big idiot” He hesitated a little before closing the space between them, dropping a little chaste kiss on Cas's lips “You're more than real to me, Cas, believe me" He assured him.

Cas's eyes filled with tears. He has no right, he shouldn't do this to Dean. He didn’t deserve this kind of drama after all they've been through.

“Dean, I…” Cas started and was cut out suddenly by Dean' insisting lips.

Cas enjoyed the taste his kisses provided, and put his hands on Dean' hips, who got closer, bumping their bodies together. Of course Cas was wrong. Dean searched for him tirelessly in an inhospit place for months, surrounded by monsters, to find him, and having the chance to leave all along. He never gave up on him.

Dean tugged at Cas trench who fell in one quick movement to the floor. They stumbled to bed between kisses. Once they began, wasn't easy to stop. This was the only way to soothe the ache.

“You’re not dreaming, you know that, right?” Cas warned, putting a hand on his chest to stop him.

“I know" Dean said, barely smiling, and interwined their fingers together “And I'm glad" He bit his bottom lip and Cas took it out from between his teeth with his tongue.

Dean followed Cas on the bed and settled between his legs, kissing his neck and unbottoning his shirt, while Cas tried to take Dean's jacket off.

“this is a… ah! mess" Cas complained, and put his fingers on Dean's forehead. And suddenly both were left in their underwear.

Dean pulled back, surprised “Shit, Cas, that's some useful mojo there” He smiled flirty and Cas smile danced, crooked, in his lips.

Cas kneeled on the bed and Dean followed him, their erections almost peeking outside their boxers. Dean looked down and caressed his muscled arms, slowly

“I’ll never get used to this, Cas" He said, amazed with his angel's body.

“To what?” Cas asked, with genuine wonder, and tilted his head to the side

Dean smiled. Cas looked adorable, and so, so, _so_ hot “To see you outside that suit and trenchcoat" he moved closer and kissed the corner of Cas's half opened mouth. Both lost their underwear, and Cas pushed Dean against the bed again. Now it was his turn to straddle his hips.

Dean fucked Cas slowly, kissing him quietly and whimpering with every thrust of his hips. Cas, dropped little kisses on Dean’s cheeks, and caressed his hair, swiping his fingers lovingly in his nape, then sliding them slowly through his chest, around the scar on his belly again, contemplating his freckled body. Cas rode him slowly, up and down, in and out, and his muscles burned with exhaustation. He chose not to heal himself automatically, he wanted to enjoy this in the human way. To feel what everyone feels. He loved how Dean’s fingers dug into the skin of his hips while he moved, sometimes harder than others.

In the moment Cas felt the unbearable pleasure boiling inside his body, he looked at Dean, undone and tired, and found so much fondness in those green eyes.

“Dean, I’m… I’m about to...” He managed to say with his eyes closed.

Dean bit his lip and his eyes softened, but his movements fastened, merciless “Come on, baby, do it”

Cas moaned and moved his hand on his dick, jerking once, twice, and it was it. He came all over Dean’s chest and face, and that was his cue to come too.

After a few minutes, lying side by side, Dean moved his fingers over Cas’s back up and down, enjoying the closeness and the comfort. Luckily, angel mojo was too useful for this drying-cum moments.

“Cas… how is that we get here?” Dean wondered, looking at the ceiling.

Cas lifted his head to look directly at Dean with a confused frown “Well… it all started with an amoeba in the ocean, then it evolved into a…”

Dean broke into laughter “Oh my god” he put a hand over his eyes “ I was talking about this, Cas, about us! Not _evolution_!" He laughed again and Cas’ expression relaxed in realization.

“Oh, that makes more sense" Cas replied, half smiling “Well… I don't know” Cas said and put his head over Dean's heart again “I guess it's hell's fault"

“It's my fault…” Dean whispered “I went to hell willingly, to save Sam… I still can't believe I did that…”

“But it all turn out well for you, Dean" Cas replied

“How so? I died, my brother got addicted to _Demon's blood_ , we unleashed the fucking _apocalypse_ … do I even _need_ to say more?”

“I won't say that things didn't happened, but I rescued you from Hell, and Sam is now hundred percent sane… not to mention you two _stopped the apocalypse_ , how many humans can take credit for something like that? Not even angels can” Cas pursed his lips, writing endearments in enochian with his fingers over Dean's skin “you are saved", “you are cherished", then he hesistated but wrote anyways “you are grumpy” and laughed at his own private joke.

“what's so funny?” Dean asked, moving his hand on Cas' back.

“It’s nothing” Cas smile fell, and faced him, thoughtful “But… being here with you… makes me forget about heaven”

Dean gasped. He remembered the confession Cas made him before Sam interrupted the chat. Cas said he was close to kill himself, and Dean heart broke with every word coming from Cas’s mouth. He’s been trying all these years to be his confident, for Cas to be able to trust him. Now he gets it. He’s not trying to be his friend, he never did. Dean buried inside of him this desire to be more. All these years. He gets now why this statement hit him with even more strenght this time, both naked and embraced. They been through so much together, and Dean… loves him.

Dean loves Castiel.

He didn’t answer. He just stayed there looking at him, into his blue eyes, wrapping his arms around him and his fingers just skimmering over his soft skin.

“You need to sleep, Dean” Cas said, suddenly “We have a busy day tomorrow, and you need to have enough rest hours”

Dean sighed “Cas...”

Cas’s expression hardened in warning, and his eyes narrowed “Look, you and your brother are the best hunters I’ve ever met, and even then, you still get hurt a lot, so you need to sleep, you capisce?”

Dean bit his lip, swallowing a laugh, and nodded “I capisce” He answered, mocking Cas in such a smooth way he didn’t even notice.

Cas nodded and touched Dean’s cheek gently before placing a little kiss on his lips. He pulled back but Dean leaned foward again, catching his lips again in another loving kiss that lasted longer than they were expecting. Dean bit Cas’ bottom lip, and Cas gasped, opening his mouth slightly. Then pulled back and looked at Dean’s face, with his closed eyes and pouting lips.

“Don’t test my self control, Dean” Cas said, seriously “It’s not so strong when it comes to you...”

Dean smiled, self satisfied, and tried to kiss him again, but he stopped him, placing an index finger over his lips.

“Sleep” He insisted, speaking softly

“Okay, Cas” Dean sighed and hugged him a little tighter, closing his eyes, and trying with all his willpower not to jump on top of him again. A few minutes later, he cursed Cas in his dreams, ‘cause falling asleep so quickly couldn’t be more than angel grace working it’s way through his body.

 

 

Cas breathed deeply, enjoying the smell that Dean’s skin provided. It wasn’t like cologne, or even deodorant. It was all Dean’s scent. Smelled like sex and sweat, and conditioner. And Cas loved it. He moved his index finger in a circle movement and turned off the light on the bedside table, closing his eyes to enjoy the darkness and the rare peace he found in Dean’s arms.

Suddenly, the darkness behind his eyelids lightened up, and the comforting warmness of Dean’s soft skin was replaced completely with the texture of rough clothes.

He opened his eyes and found it out. He was in the middle of Naomi’s office.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She demanded to know with a surprising calm voice.

Cas looked down, and touched his blue tie lightly, to convince himself he was there.

“What?” He gasped.

“What are you doing, Castiel?” She moved his chair back, impatient, standing up fast “Engaging in a romantic situation with Dean Winchester?” She took a step foward “Don’t you know about our sacred oath? What you’re doing is forbidden Castiel, and if you choose to keep laying on that bed with a human, you must be punished” She threatened.

Cas looked down, avoidind her enormous blue eyes. He bit his lip.

“I know what I’m doing Naomi, nothing’s changed, I will still deliver Samandriel like you commanded” He replied, his voice flat, hiding a little bit of concern.

She shot a smile that lasted for a milisecond before being replaced with hard eyes “You better” She reprimended him, before taking a step back and sit on her chair again “You’re dismissed” She flicked her wrist in an obvious despise gesture.

Cas turned around, ready to zap his mind back to his warm bed with Dean, but he heard her voice again.

“Castiel… wait” She talked loud and authoritatively “Are you trying to tell me that you’re not having loving feelings for Dean Winchester?” She asked, leaning back on her chair in a defiant gesture.

Cas turned around looking at the floor, sighed and straightened up next, trying to sound secure “I don’t feel anything”

She smiled “Wise answer, Castiel… It would be a shame if something happened to your favorite human” She implied “Now, hurry… you retrieve Samandriel, and bring him to me”

Cas nodded, expressionless, and blinked, transporting his mind once again to Dean’s side.

He looked up, and breathed deeply. Dean’s softened expression, his eyelids unusually relaxed. The warmth that surrounded them, in contrast with the cold outside.

Dean moved a little and took his arm from under Cas’s body, facing the other way of the room, asking Cas implícitly to hug him from behind.

Cas moved his body closer, and wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes in the darkness and breathed deeply to ease the very human nervousness he felt in the middle of his chest.

\------------------------------------------

 

 

The sun came out and Dean stretched, noticing the hand laying heavy on his waist. He turned around slowly, trying to shake the deep sleep out of his body. He found Castiel, with his eyes half opened, gaze roaming around the features of his face.

“Hello, Dean” He said with his characteristic deep voice.

Dean smiled “Heya, Cas” He yawned huge and Cas suppresed a smile, amused.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, smug.

Dean swiped a hand through his face and then shot an incredulous look at him.

“Yeah, ‘cause you had nothing to do with that” he cocked an eyebrow lazily, and yawned again.

“I don’t know what you’re refering to” Cas said suppressing a smile.

Dean sat on the bed, his hair fluffy and pointing in all directions. Cas’s own was no better than his.

“I think I need a shower” He mumbled, and his stomach growled loud “And some breakfast too” He touched his belly

Cas observed all from his place in the bed, smiling “What if I get you breakfast while you take that shower? Then we can go back to the road” He raised himself back from the bed, and in a fraction of a second he was fully dressed again

“Yeah, Two birds in one shot” Dean said, looking for his discarded boxer on the carpet. He put it on and turned around, facing Cas “Dude, that’s not fair” He complained, pointing at his clothes.

Cas frowned “Why would you shot a bird?”

Dean rolled his eyes, amused “It’s a matter of speech, Jeez” He walked near him with a small smile on his lips “Looking good today, Cas”

Cas looked down, and touched his tie. A small image from the same situation in a white lightened room suddenly crossed his mind. He frowned stranged, but let the matter go.

“Thank you, Dean, I’m always wearing the same clothes” Cas said, serious, and looked at Dean who was showing a lot more skin than he was used to.

Dean smiled, and leaned further, kissing him for full 3 seconds.

“Well, then you always look good” He complimented him, and pecked him on the lips again, ignoring the sudden shy attitude of his angel.

Cas looked down, licked his lips, and cleared his throat “I will go get that breakfast”

Dean walked near the bathroom door “Okay, but If you find me in the bathroom kissing some old lady, it’s not my fault, okay? It’s the ghosts” Dean joked.

Cas turn his back to the door, and cocked his head to the side, frowning “Why would you kiss an elder lady on the bathroom? Is this hotel _haunted_?” He wondered, cautiously, looking everywhere.

Dean rolled his eyes “The shining?” He stated, like it was obvious “Really Cas? We’re in Room 217!” He raised his voice at Cas’ confused face “Come on, man! Redrum?!”

Cas looked around, at then at Dean again “This room is blue and white, Dean” He looked at him like he was crazy.

Dean covered his face with his hands “Dude… go get that breakfast, please” He rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom.

Cas nodded, and walked through the door, wearing a big confused frown on his face.

 

Dean showered in less than 5 minutes, the water pressure sucked, and it felt like a waste of time to be there more than he needed.

By the time Castiel crossed the door with a big paper cup with freshly brewed steaming coffee in one hand, and a paper bag of what it appears to be bagels, Dean was already dressed with clean clothes, and was sitting on the bed with the computer on his lap, typing.

“That smells awesome” Dean said absently, his face not leaving the screen”Hey, Cas? How do you search for a missing angel?”

Cas sat on the bed next to him, and handed him the coffee, placing the bag of bagels between the both of them.

Dean downed a sip and burned his tongue “Fuck!” He complained and clenched his teeth in pain.

Cas noticed the situation, grabbed Dean from his chin and pulling him softly, kissed him, tenderly and sweet. The pain disappeared instantly.

Dean opened his eyes, like waking up from a dream “Wow… I liked that, I’ll injure myself more often”

Cas snorted “Shut up”

Dean surprised, lifted his eyebrows “Okay mister bossy” He laughed, and adjusted his ass in the bed, then grabbed a bagel, shoving almost half of it in his mouth “Let’s get to bussiness, shall we?” Said talking around the mouthful.

Cas denied with his head, and looked at the screen. Dean was searching _Weird Hastings Nebraska_

“You- You won’t find it like that” He pointed at the screen “When you torture an angel, it screams, and that kind of pain, it creates a ripple effect of strange incidents”

Dean washed down the chunk of pastry with coffee “Okay, like apocalyptic rains, or, I don’t know… tornadoes?” he inquired

“Exactly”

“Okay, let’s get to it, we still got a lot of driving hours to do” He said, rubbing his hands together and eating the other half of the bagel before he started typing.

 


End file.
